The Turning Tides
by McCRINGLEBERRY1957
Summary: This Anthology contains Never Before Seen Kaijus in a (slightly) Alternate take on Pacific Rim Uprising


**Hello readers! I've just seen Uprising last month. Not gonna lie, a Lot more Should've, Would've and Could've been done. So, using a little research, i've managed to pull together something saying otherwise.**

 **CAUTION: if you haven't seen (or wikipedia) the 1st and/or 2nd movie, Halt, exit, and return when you do so.**

 **P.S.: All (but one) of the characters belong to Warner Bros. and Legendary Pictures**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

"All breaches in the pacific have ceased. I repeat, all breaches in the pacific have ceased". The P.A. announced throughout the Shatterdome.

Jake Pentacost: alright guys. Looks like the worst is over. Find the injured, and aid the sick.

Jake and the cadets separate to find any of the wounded.

 _Surveillance/Control room, 2 days later_

Tendo Choi sat back in his office, smoking a cigarette in relief. 10 years ago, he, Herc, Newt and Hermann aided the heroes into ending the war. With Herc on vacation and Hermann at Shao Industries to confront Newt, Tengo was making the most of the peace and quiet he was having. His relaxation was interrupted by a loud beeping. Sitting up, he notices the Kaiju Detector going off. Curiously, he walked up to the detector and notice something odd: a kaiju signature, codenamed Yamarashi, was located of the coast of Brazil.

Tengo: Hmmm. That's strange. I thought for sure that kaijus only appeared in the pacific, not the Atlantic. It's probably just a glitch. Better find a technician.

With that being said, the man walked out of the room, not realizing that the "signature of the kaiju" was getting closer and closer to the shore... 

_Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, 8:00pm_

The streets were teeming with thousands of people, dressed in their nightclub attires, out and about as if it was day. Multiple outdoor concerts were going on, increasing the spectators romping spirits. In fact, the music and excitement was so loud, that there was one sound that they didn't hear: distant crackling. Just before the concerts reached their climax, an earth shattering THUD silence the festivities. All the people turned their heads to see an unbelievable sight. Far away,(but visible enough to be seen) at the bottom of Corcovado laid the broken remains of Christ the Redeemer (said statue was destroyed prior and remodelled to 150 ft tall). The partygoers were shocked at the demise of their sacred statue, but were more surprised at the cause of it.

Standing on the mountain summit was an actual kaiju, thrice (3x) the size of the statue before it. It looked hunched over and had some loose skin all over its back, resembling a cape. Its appearance resembled a cross b/w a Tegu and a Megatherium. It stared at the silent town of bright lights and sandy beaches. Suddenly, the flaps of skin on the creature's back rose on their own. Soon, they rose to their fullest extent, practically looking like flower petals and lepidoptera wings. The partygoers were both horrified at the destroyed statue and intrigued by the odd appendages. Then, without warning, the animal's eyes started to glow. Next were the stripes on its body,only brighter. Finally, the unfurled fins glowed, brighter than both the eyes and the body. The humans watched the lightshow, pupils growing unnoticed. The kaiju raised both arms and clapped once. The watching humans clapped as one.

It stomped, they stomped.

It snorted, they snorted.

It walked, they walked.

Yamarashi turned around and walked towards the wild rainforest to the unknown. The hypnotized humans followed their master without resistance.

Their destination oblivious to them all. 

_Mediterranean Sea_

At a pier off the coast of southern italy, 4 brothers were taking their elderly father to watch the ocean. The father was turned 68 and wanted to start the day by watching the high tides roll in.

Father: Martin. Eddy. Stan. Paul. 6 decades ago, my parents taught me the values of family. Since then, i've always wondered how i'd raised mine. But now that my sons have grown and started families of own, i can finally say that i feel completed. I couldn't be happier with anything else.

Martin: Thank you, father. Look the high tides are coming in.

The five men watched in silence as the water grew higher and higher to the shore. It was when Eddy spoke that broke the silence

Eddy: Hey, i see something rising in the distance.

Paul: It's probably a whale

Stan: I see 3 more. Maybe it's migrating pod of whales.

But they had no idea how wrong they were. Instead of seeing whales, 4 kaiju rose up one by one, each one different than the last.

The 1st was Karloff the Grute(combination of Great and Brute). He had 2 pairs of eyes. His body was grey with red and brown markings. Finally, he had a large,long head, making the kaiju resemble a mutant version of Groot.

The 2nd was Verocitor. Resembling a slim Horned toad, his armored back had spikes jutting all the way to his long tail.

The 3rd was Belobog. With the body and of a chimeric insect, she also had four dinosaur like legs, as well as a crustacean exoskeleton and pincers and a long, slimy tongue. She had the most width of the 4.

The 4th was Ceramander. Instead of rising on both legs like her cohorts, the top part of her head and back were raised above the surface. She resembled a Giant Salamander, with a 4 horns on the head, six frog eyes and a spotted/spiked back pattern. There was also an intense amount of heat waves coming from her spots. A flock of seagulls, mistaking the body for a dead whale, flew on the creature's back. Within 5 seconds, the birds spontaneously combusted and retreated back into the air, only to fall into the sea one by one.

The quartet stared at the quintet for a moment. Other bystanders in the area simply ran the other way. Finally, Ceramander yawned with the same aspect as a lion or whale (or both) as she dived back underwater, swimming away from the shore. Belobog left next, moving with the gait of a crab and an elephant. Verocitor turned around, jumped with great speed and dove 3 miles headfirst into the water. Last to leave, Karloff raised his arm, giving a grunt a slight wave to the family on the pier before trudging back, in no hurry to catch up. The 5 men kept silent until Paul returned to reality.

Paul: Woah. Did you guys see that? Those kaijus just came from nowhere and then left!

Stan: Yeah. I thought we were screwed, but I guess we were lucky.

Eddy: But why didn't they come to shore? Why are they heading south? That's what I wanna know.

Martin: I don't know. I think they were just trying to make a difference for their kind. Maybe when they saw us together, they knew then and there that life is precious. What do you think, dad?

Father: That maybe the case, but I wonder what they're going to Sicily for?

The family watched patiently as the top of Karloff's head disappeared.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Simon Sez in Carnival and now a 4-pack with a quintet. You think that was weird, well its gets moreso. Originally, this was a Oneshot, but I decided to make a set of "Random Moment" short stories. If you would like to see the kaijus described, go to** **gallery/56809181/Kaijus** **and check them out. However, there is no Canon description on Ceramander, (in fact, the majority of these guys don't have Any descriptions).**

 **Here are the upcoming Kaijus:**

 **Faux Face**

 **Sulfury**

 **Reckoner**

 **Raythe**

 **Atticon**

 **Vodyanoi**

 **Ceptid**

 **Denjin**

 **Vermin**

 **Taurax**

 **Bonesquid**

 **Hound**

 **Taranais**

 **Rachnid**

 **Fiend**

 **Spinejackal**

 **and Hammerjaw**

 **FYI, they're All property of Pacific Rim, they're just Lesser Known in the Franchise.**

 **In conclusion, if you guys have any ideas on what they should Look like, then leave their descriptions in the comment section or P.M. me**

 **Thank you for your consideration and have a Good day/night**


End file.
